Stronger Scent
by Rinnocent One
Summary: Bella's transformation has gone wrong and the Volturi had to step in. What will Edward due when the Cullens go to a new city to hide thei secert? And what will happen when he finds a fimilar first scent, just stronger.
1. Last Day

Hey peoples, its Rin once again to make a fanfic. But this time, its my new second Favorite Series, Twilight. I know I know, OMG she's going to make Bella and Edward all gooey gooey together. Well I'm not, you just wait to see know it goes. I'm not good writing in 1st person like how the author did in the novel itself, I'm okay with good old fashion 3rd person. Well I hope you enjoyeths!

**Last Day**

Edward was laying back on a place in the first class section as he looked around to his family members around him; a small golden, simple band was on a silver chain around his neck. He was thinking about what Alice had saw and called and told them, him and Bella, what she saw, and it had him concerned. Not that long ago he and Bella had married and he had obliged to her demands before he finally, against all his idealisms, changed her race.

At first she was just in pain, which he used all his power to help her through that phase of the change, but now, all she needed and wanted was blood, with increasing amount of "hunting" trips it had been not to much of a problem, until when they were hunting Bella had split off to ambush a mountain lion, his favorite Animal, she had come across a large group, about 15 to 20 people, and her lust drove her to killing all but one who started going around saying there was a vampire like creature in the woods, good thing it was dark and they didn't notice it was Bella.

Okay, back to the vision Alice had saw, she told him specifically to be careful.

"_Hey Alice, surprised to talk to you" Edward had said into the mouth piece, his voice low and fast._

"_Edward, has anything happened up there recently? Concerning Bella's change?"_

"_No" He said, hiding the human incident a secret from his family._

_Though he couldn't hear it, he could tell Alice was nodding slowly. "Just be careful, I saw Bella and the Volturi. I saw them having to kill her, for exposing them and over killing Humans, you must be careful!" she said in a pleading like voice._

_Though surprised by the vision, he couldn't help by start to worry about the Volturi from coming. _

_About a week or so after the phone call, while Edward was going to town to receive the constant letter from Bella's mother, since being in Alaska they were not able to get internet, and her father making sure the newlyweds weren't expecting a third addiction. Coming back he didn't see Bella, who wasn't having any hungry since returning form a trip early that morning, he walked around, calling out, thinking the worst possible thing. He walked into the living room, noticing a small note on the coffee table. He walked over and read it. It was in English, but British English as if the person learned it from Europe. _

_Dear Edward,_

_We have taken Bella to the woods to punish her for the attack, we advice you to go back home with your family. And we wont do as you requested when you thought she died last time._

_Jane_

Edward sighed as he thought about Alice's reaction and Charlie's when he blamed Edward for their amount of hiking that caused her death(He said she was killed by a bear accident while he was asleep in the tent, he came back their wasn't anything left.)

So now back to the present, they were on a plane heading towards Faribault, Minnesota, another place of bad weather so which they can go to school on the cloudy days. He really didn't want to go to school again as a sophomore like he did in Forks.

Getting off the plane they took a rented car to their new, not as large mansion about a mile out of the small town, their three cars, the yellow Porche that she loved near and dear. They quickly walked inside and unpacked their clothing in their corresponding rooms. Edward Cullen was now 16 again due to his 'fathers' connections with birth certificates while working at the hospital and changed all their dates while filing death reports for all of them at the same time.

The school was small and even simpler than Forks small high school. He walked in and had a tour, along with his sister Alice who was walking like she was dancing. They were allowed to sit by themselves at lunch with their older siblings.

Looking around as he tried to block voices of the surrounding students, he noticed a scent, his memory kicked in once more, the first day he met Bella, but this time, this scent was stronger. It was towards a girl who sat by herself in the back corner of the lunch table, her face turned down. Long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail as he heard someone pass by who said the girl's name. Rin.

I hope you guys enjoyed. I know I added a new character to the book. But I don't like Bella, she was to…emotional and clingy for me XD. But I hope you guys like. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Its me and back in action, I'm sorry for the long delay in chapter two, I have it typed up and such but Fanfic (dot) net was a butt munch to me and wouldn't let me upload. Then my mother passed away in Feb. and I wasn't really in mood to edit it and such to upload it, well here it is and enjoy. Your friend, Rinnocent

Chapter 2

Returning home in the silver Volvo, Edward was tightly clenching the steering wheel, thinking back to the Lunch period of his first day in Faribault High School. He looked down towards the speedometer seeing he was approaching 120 MPH, taking a couple of slick turns a little to fast he felt the car skid slightly. He face grew even more somber remembering Bella's fear of his fast driving. He swore he could hear her heart beat faster to the fear, but when he looked over at the passenger seat, the only thing there was his backpack. One hand leaving the steering wheel the other clenching the ring around his neck, almost to the strength that it would crush, but h was careful for that not to happen. 

Stepping on the break as he pulled into the driveway of the house, he stepped out, slinging his backpack onto his back and headed up the stair way. He quickly walked towards the stairs, hoping to get to his room before Esme saw him, but he of all people should know you could never out run a vampire's keen scent. Esme walked over to him when he was half way up the stairs. "What are you doing home so early?" she asked. Edward stayed quiet for a moment or two but explained to her the lunch period. Knowing to well that in this family, their going to find out sooner or later. 

Finally got past Esme, he walked into his room and sat down at his leather sofa that was the main thing in the room. He sat so his back was against the arm rest and his legs were out in front of him as he reached behind him at a table and grabbed a framed picture of Bella and him at their wedding, both smiling. He ran his finger along the length of her hair that she had worn down for the wedding, one single tear fell from his right eye as he let out a breathed sigh, "Bella…."

He knew he had to think about what he was going to do about this girl. What was her name again, Rin? He knew how close he and Bella had gotten, but could he become even closer then that to this female? He didn't know what to do. He looked at the picture, his finger tracing the lines of her natural face structure. _Bella would want me to be happy and not gloom over her _he thought _at least I could do is make her happy and become friends, at least, with this girl, if it becomes more, it becomes more. _He nodded to his decision, looking at his Rolex watch on his right wrist, he noticed that he had been in his mind for almost 2 hours, and that his 'siblings' would be coming home yet. And speaking of the vampires, his door flew open and Alice came walking in, pushing his legs off the couch making him sit correctly as she sat down, legs crossed as she faced him. "Now what's this I see, you talking to a girl trying your best to make her smile, and _why _do I see this?" she asked, he head tilting to the right "So?" she added after he didn't reply after a minute or two. Edward sighed, explaining to her everything and then his decision. Alice smiled widely,"And me and the other were trying to get that through your thick skull for ever!" She said as she stood up, her smile still as wide as ever, she started skipping, or dancing, out the door she came through singing over and over again, "No more gloomy Edward!" Edward just laid back on the couch, his arms behind his head as he chuckled to Alice's playfulness. 

Next morning

Edward waited patiently in the Volvo, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the back seat, waiting for the playful one to show up. Alice skipped down the steps to the drive way, her little musical rhythm for "No more gloomy Edward" was humming from her throat. Edward drove off once she was in her seat, pulling into an open parking spot near the back of the school, a couple of teenaged boys walked up to the car, it being a small town they never saw a expensive car like this so the car fanatics were expecting it, jumping back in fright when Edward jokingly pressed the panic button on the remote, most of them scattering.

Walking to his first class, which was American History, they were told to read and outline a chapter in the text, as he worked, he noticed a couple of girls gossiping about how Rin was supposed to be in this class but never showed up to either the end of this class, or the beginning of 2nd block. Edward listening to the rumors of her having to have to see a doctor everyday or that she was just so lazy she never turned on an alarm clock. He put aside the rumors and gossip and returned to the outline. 

His second period was Idealistic Philosophy, which he was taking with a couple of seniors. Third period for him was lunch period; he noticed Rin was sitting in the back corner of the cafeteria, her head down as she stared at the desk. Walking towards her, he looked at the seat" Is this seat taken?" he asked calmly in his harmonious voice. She didn't reply, not even the shake of a head for an answer. After a moment of silence he sat down and pulled a note book from his back pack" I heard a couple of students saying you miss a lot of first period, so I was thinking you would like to copy my notes, so you don't fall behind." He said kindly, sliding the note book on the table under her gaze on the desk. She looked up at him; her left eye was a lighter tone then the rest of her face from using the wrong color foundation. He thought for a minute then rested his elbow on the table and resting his cheek on his hand, facing her. "Your name is Rin correct? "He asked, receiving a small nod. "I'm Edward"he said smiling kindly. Rin nodded as she looked back down at the note books,"T-thank you" she said, her voice was sweet and gentle, but it had the tint of sadness in her voice. He quickly caught the sadness. "If you want, I'll be more then happy to stop by your house to help you with the work from the class you miss" Rin's eyes widened as she looked at him yelling" No! You can't come over!" she said, her body trembled as if she was in fear, staring back down at the note book. Everyone's eyes came towards the two; the entire lunch room was silent after the blurted bluntness of Rin's voice. He just simply nodded. "I'll find you to return you the notebook, thank you" she said standing, bowing politely.

Edward was still caught of guard by the blurt of her urgency to prevent him from going to her house. He was in thought the rest of the classes he had for the day. He was walking towards the silver care with his family, when Rin ran up behind him and poked his shoulder, handing him the note book" Thank you again" she said with another polite bow. She then started to walked down the road, zipping up her thin jacket to protect her from the brisk cold winds. She walked about a half mile from school to get to her house; it wasn't the largest house in the town, for that one was just built for the Cullen's. She walked up to the front door, taking in a deep breath before walking into the house, calling out. " I'm home Dad" she said, taking her shoes off at the front door in the traditional Japanese manor, slipping on some slipper that were there to be worn around the house. 

"Your late" came a firm sound of a man voice while a tall man that had a slight beer belly turned the corner, an open can of a bud light in his hand, the other on the back of the couch "Where were you?"

"School father, I had to walk the long way, my main route was under water due to the rain, sorry father" she said as she bowed respectfully, the sound of sadness piercing through her voice even more.

"Sorry my ass, you know very well you are to be here at exactly 2:24 pm, not a minute sooner or later" he said walking towards her, smirking to himself. 

"I really am sorry" she said, taking a small step back as her father approached her" What am I to do with a rebellious child like you?" he asked, his larger hands took a hold of her wrists and held them above her head, pressing his body against her. "What do you think I should do?" he asked. He stepped from her and smirked, using the grip on his wrists to throw her onto the floor onto her back. Rin had tears streaming down her face as she looked off to the side as she felt her father starting to undress her from her waist down. "Daddy No!" she screamed, feeling herself being forcefully penetrated.

The next thing she remember she was laying in her bed, still undressed from earlier actions she was curled into a ball under her blankets, hearing her father's car start up, knowing he was going to go to the bar and come back for another round before school. She stood up, her legs felt like mush as she wrapped the sheet around her waist as she went to the dresser for her pajamas, she walked towards the bathroom and turned the water on as the tub started to fill. One the tub was filled she undressed the rest of the way, expecting herself in the mirror, bruises covered almost every inch of her torso, she washer her face exposing her left eye to have a large bruise around it. She went into the water and pulled a small bag out from under and unzipped it, inside was a razor and a wash cloth, she brought the razor up and slowly sliced her left wrist just under blood showed, not enough to die from through, she used the wash cloth to soak up the blood until the scab formed.. she relaxed in the water, feeling as though some of her problems have done away.

Well that ends Chapter 2, Even tough my nickname is Rin, I am not, in any way abused, so Please don't call the police, But I like story's to have drama like abusive parents in them, so Don't worry, I'm fine. So what do you think? Please R&R


End file.
